It is challenging to automatically implement new information, to customers' systems immediately in large scale networks. For example, it is estimated that it may take up to seventeen years to implement a new treatment (as a new technology or medication) in healthcare, to reach only 50% of use in the indicated patients. The results of this slow implementation process can significantly impact on patients' outcomes and healthcare costs. An improvement is required in collecting and implementing the new information.